<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Umhlangano Wenjabulo by santigold96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137474">Umhlangano Wenjabulo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96'>santigold96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Chinuk Wawa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 05:08:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Umhlangano Wenjabulo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ntokazi yaseTarth."</p><p>UBrienne uyamgqolozela futhi uphakamisa ingilazi ebusweni bakhe. Kunezihlalo ezimbili etafuleni kuphela, kunjalo. UJaime udonsa isihlalo samahhala ngaphansi kwetafula futhi uhlala kuso. Ithala licishe ligcwele, abafana ababesetafuleni eliseduze bayakhamuluka ngenxa yokububula kokukhuluma futhi bayakwazi ukubukeka beyishumi nesishiyagalombili. Wonke umuntu usike izinwele zabo zimfushane nje. Uguqula isihlalo ukuze abafana bashiye ngemuva.</p><p>"Awujabuli?" ebuza eguqula iminwe yakhe ebuka ingilazi kaBrienne. Ubhiya unambitha ushibhile, kepha isikali sikaBrienne siyakufanele. "Sekuyisikhathi eside sagcina ukuyibona."</p><p>"Ngiyazi," kusho uBrienne bese ebuyisa ubhiya wakhe. “Unyaka owodwa nohhafu. Ushiye izwe. ”</p><p>"Bengizoyikhumbula."</p><p>"Fuck wena." UBrienne ubuke izandla zakhe. UJaime uyagwinya futhi avule umlomo wakhe, kepha abafana etafuleni elilandelayo bakhala kakhulu, okuthile okuhlanya ngezihlaselo zomoya. Imibhangqwana embalwa idansa phakathi kwamatafula, yize umculo ungalungile. Ubelapha njalo ebusuku isonto. Wayeseqalile ukucabanga ukuthi mhlawumbe ithuba lokushaya iBrienne belingafanele.</p><p>Uthi: “Ubuye eLondon.</p><p>UBrienne uyamgqolozela futhi uphendulela amehlo akhe etafuleni. "Akukho lutho olwasala ekhaya."</p><p>"Ngaphandle kwamanzi aluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka."</p><p>UBrienne unyakazisa amahlombe akhe futhi uphakamisa ingilazi phambi kobuso bakhe kodwa angaphuzi. Okokugcina izinwele zikaBrienne zacishe zaba mfushane njengaye. Manje izinwele zakhe sezikhulile, kepha uBrienne usazisika yena. Ucabanga ukuthi kungenzeka acele uBrienne ukudansa. Babezokhubeka phakathi kwamatafula uBrienne amhlwithe. Ucishe ahleke kakhulu.</p><p>"Yini?"</p><p>Uthi: "Angishongo lutho."</p><p>"Ungithole kanjani?" UBrienne uyabuza. "Ngabe wenze umuntu wangilandela?"</p><p>"Awungeke ungithukuthelele ngokufika phambili," esho yize ayehlele ukukushiya ngemuva kwesikhathi.</p><p>UBrienne uluma izindebe zakhe eziphansi kangangoba uJaime uyayibona. Uzama ukuthi angabuki. Okwamanje akazi ukuthi le nto imayelana nani, futhi mhlawumbe kungcono uma engacabangi ngakho. Ukuphela kwalokho ayefuna ukukwenza ukugcona uBrienne, yena, nabanye abavolontiya besifazane, basebenzisa izihloko zezimpi ukulwa neLondon futhi wathi wayezimisele ngokuhambela phambili. UBrienne wahlwitha kuye futhi wahluleka ukuma. Kungasekupheleni kukaMeyi kuphela lapho abona khona ukuthi basebeqalile ukukhuluma ngezinye izinto. Futhi-ke, kunjalo, wahamba, futhi uBrienne wasala nezinto zokucinga njengabanye besifazane.</p><p>"Bekunjani?" UBrienne uyabuza.</p><p>Anikine amahlombe. "Chaos. Iziphithiphithi ezesabekayo. "</p><p>"Bekuphumelele."</p><p>Uthi: “Cishe izinkulungwane ezingamashumi amahlanu zifile. Bengihleli esikebheni phakathi kwabafana ababili. Oyedwa wayekhuluma ngale ntombazane nangomunye wepulazi. Ngabona bobabili ngokuhamba kwesikhathi. Kufanele ukuthi bafinyelele olwandle. "</p><p>"Ngingathanda ukuthi ngabe ngenze okuthile," kusho uBrienne, esonga izandla. Ingilazi kabhiya icishe ayinalutho etafuleni. "Noma yini."</p><p>"Wenzile."</p><p>“Angizange. Angizange. "</p><p>“Ngifisa ukuthi ngabe ngiye kwenye indawo. Ngesikhathi ngiseCanada. Bekungafanele ngibheke lobu buhlanya. ” Ufinyelela engilazini kaBrienne. IBrienne iqhubekela phambili. "Bengizobe ngingahlangani nawe ngaleso sikhathi."</p><p>"Bhekana," kusho uBrienne, kodwa ambuke amamatheke.</p><p>"Ngatshela indoda kababa walo mbhangqwana ukuthi ivule amehlo," kusho yena, bese ephenduka ebheka abafana ababesetafuleni elingumakhelwane okuvele ukuthi bathole amantombazane ambalwa. Amantombazane asunduzela izindlebe ngemuva kwezindlebe zawo futhi abafana bakhuluma kakhulu ngamabhomu. "Ukube bebengakubona ndawo ndawo."</p><p>"Bengingazi ukuthi unezinhloli zakho," kusho uBrienne, kepha akuzwakali sengathi uthukuthele ngendlela obekufanele ube njalo ngayo.</p><p>“Ngibone uBronn emasontweni ambalwa edlule futhi wathi ubuyile eLondon. Angazi ukuthi ngingakuthola kanjani okunye. ”</p><p>"Ungilandele-ke."</p><p>UJayime uthi, "Uyacasulwa ukuthi bangithumele eNormandy, bakugcina phambili."</p><p>UBrienne uvula umlomo wakhe kodwa ngenhlanhla angasho lutho, ububula kuphela engilazini kabhiya. UJaime uncike emuva esihlalweni sakhe. Baye baba nale mpikiswano ezikhathini eziningi kakhulu ngaphambi kokwehla. UBrienne wayefuna ngaphambili, wayefuna ekhaya. Bobabili badumazeka. Kwesinye isikhathi uke azibuze ukuthi yini le ayibukayo ayikhumbulayo kubo bonke laba bantu ngeBrienne. Mhlawumbe kuzobahlanganisa, ukudumazeka.</p><p>"Dadewethu wenzani?" UBrienne ubuza ambuke.</p><p>Udonsa ikhola yehembe. UBrienne usamgqolozele, futhi uyabona ukuthi ukhohliwe ukuthi amehlo kaBrienne aluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka ngokuphelele. "Angazi."</p><p>"Awazi?" UBrienne ubuza kancane.</p><p>Uthi: "Angizile kuye." Imvamisa ngalesi sikhathi, utshela abantu ukuthi babambe amakhanda bese banyamalala. Ucindezela izintende zakhe zibheke etafuleni kanye nomhlane wakhe ngokumelene nesihlalo.</p><p>"Kuseyisikhashana," uBrienne uyanezela.</p><p>"Ngemuva kwempi."</p><p>Amashiya kaBrienne aqhamuke kodwa okomzuzwana nje. "Kulungile."</p><p>Uthi: “Kwakungathi akusekho mqondo manje, emuva kwakho konke engikubonile.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>